Fairy Tail: El alquimista de hielo y su maga de agua(Gruvia)Lemmon
by Macailovesouls
Summary: Que llegaría a pasar si Fairy Hills ahora fuera mixto. ¡Un desastre! Creo que esa es la respuesta mas obvia, pero también beneficiaria a ciertas chicas, pero en esta historia solo no enfocaremos en una chica en especial, la maga elemental Juvia Loxar y su amado Gray Fullbuster. Comenzara un romance entre estos dos dejando pasmado a medio gremio. Sigue su romance en esta historia.
1. Nuevos inquilinos

**Capítulo 1: Nuevos inquilinos**

Era de mañana ya en el gran reino de Fiore, donde ya todos sus habitantes ya comenzaban sus labores diarias. Las chicas del gremio No.1 de Fiore despertaban de un largo sueño después de una gran fiesta por haber ganado los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

―¡DESPIERTEN!―gritaba la gran Titania y todas las chicas de Fairy Hills despertaron por el gran grito de Erza―¡Todas al salón principal!

Todas las chicas salieron apresuradamente de sus camas, todas llevaban poca ropa claro está venían de dormir. Todas se preguntaban porque las habrán reunido a todas de emergencia.

―¿Por qué Erza nos habrá reunido tan temprano?―preguntaba una peli azul.

―No lo se Levy-chan.―respondía la pequeña Wendy.

―Juvia estaba teniendo un sueño con su lindo Gray-sama.―decía Juvia entre bostezos.

Erza se aproxima entrando al salón, todas de pronto se callaron para escuchar a la gran Titania.

―¡Chicas de Fairy Tail!―decía Erza―Bueno, como nuestro gremio ha ganado los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.―todas comienzan a aplaudir―Él maestro ha decidido que Fairy Hills ahora...―Erza no podía ni decir lo siguiente―¡Sera mixto!

―¡¿QUÉ?!―gritaron todas las chicas.

―¿Por qué él maestro decidió eso?―preguntó Cana.

―Me dijo que los chicos merecían un lugar donde vivir, como hay cuartos vacíos ahora ellos también vivirán aquí.―sin más que decir Erza se fue a su habitación.

Todas las chicas estaban indignadas por lo que dijo Erza, no querían compartir con los hombres, ellos violarían su privacidad. ¿Él maestro está loco? Pensaban algunas. Pero no había más remedio que aceptarlo.

Los chicos llegarían mañana en la tarde. Muchas de las chicas comenzaron a esconder cosas que no querían que los chicos nunca miraran.

Ya en la noche, un grupo de chicas formado por Levy, Wendy, Erza, Cana y Juvia, se reunía en un gran baño para platicar acerca del tema.

―El maestro me tomo por sorpresa.―decía la gran Titania―Y lo peor que no pude oponerme.

―No es tu culpa Erza―decía Wendy tan amable como siempre―Talvez no sea tan malo.

―Habrá muchos hombres y harán desastre, no será malo. ¡Sera horrible! Conocerán nuestros secretos.―dijo Cana.

―Cana tiene razón.―decía Evergreen mientras se unía a la conversación―Esto será todo un lio.

―Pero conozco personas que están felices por eso.―decía Erza con mirada picarona―Muchas aprovecharan para meter a los chicos en sus habitaciones y hacer... bueno... "cosas".―ante lo que dijo Erza todos comenzaron a reírse.

―Eso no es tema para niños.―decía Levy refiriéndose a Wendy.

―Pero por favor.―dijo Cana―Si ella está emocionada porque vera a su Romeo.―todas comenzaron a reírse y la pequeña Wendy se sonrojo.

―Y Levy-chan podrá ver a Gajeel.―dijo Wendy.

―¡Cállate Wendy!―dijo sonrojada Levy―Y tú Juvia, no estás emocionada porque viene Gray.

―Juvia no había pensado en eso―dijo Juvia―Creo que será bueno ver a Gray-sama por aquí.

―Esto será un desastre.―dijeron Evergreen y Erza.

Las chicas salieron del baño y se fueron directamente hasta sus habitaciones. Todas se durmieron preocupadas pensando por lo que les llegaría a pasar desde mañana en adelante.

――――――――――――――――――

**Espero os haya gustado este primer capítulo, talvez fue un poco corto, pero no os preocupéis habrán muchos más capítulos y mejor elaborados, y por el Gruvia bueno más adelante... Sayonara.**


	2. Conviviendo con ellos

**Capítulo 2: Conviviendo con ellos**

El sol comenzaba a salir, iluminando todo. En el gremio de Fairy Tail estaban reunidos todos los hombres con todas sus pertenencias en mano.

―¡MOCOSOS!―gritaba él maestro Makarov―Hoy se iran a Fairy Hills, como ahora es mixto vivirán junto con las chicas, así que se comportaran.

―¡AYE!―dijeron todos encaminándose a Fairy Hills.

Un grupo de chicos habla de lo que sería compartir con las chicas.

―Miraremos a Erza todos los días bañándose.―dijo Natsu muy picaron.

―Eso es de hombres.―dijo Elfman.

―Habrán muchas peleas.―dijeron 2 exceeds.

―No lo duden.―dijó un pelinegro seriamente.

―Miren chicos, llegamos.―Natsu estaba muy animado.

Todos los chicos entraron a Fairy Hills, mientras eran recibidos por dos chicas en la entrada dándole a cada uno la llave de su habitación.

Chicos y chicas estaban juntos en el salón, muchos platicaban animadamente, mientras esperaban a Erza.

―¡SILENCIO!―gritó Titania, todos se callaron y escucharon lo que tenía que decir―Bueno... Antes que nada. ¡Bienvenidos! Todos ya tienen la llave de su habitación y por favor queremos la misma tranquilidad que teníamos antes y si causan problemas se las verán conmigo.―mientras ponía una cara asesina.

―¡AYE!―dijeron los hombres asustados.

Las chicas se quedaron en el salón, mientras las chicos se fueron a sus habitaciones a

desempacar.

Gray estaba terminando de arreglar su ropa cuando un recuerdo invadió su mente.

**Flashback:**

―_Todavia no puedo dejar de pensar en eso...―dijo el alquimista de hielo―Ver mi muerte... fue... algo traumante._  
_―Lo se Gray.―dijó Meredy―Pero hay algo que aún me preguntó._  
_―Se puede saber qué._  
_―¿Qué le tenías que decir a Juvia?―Meredy puso una cara de pervertida._  
_―Nada.―Gray agacho la cabeza―La verdad... no lo recuerdo._  
_―Como no has de recordarlo Gray.―dijó Meredy muy extrañada._  
_―No lo sé... Cuando intente recordarlo solo me acorde de Ultear. ¿Aún no aparece?_  
_―No.―contestó un poco preocupada―Y creo que mejor iré a buscarla. Adiós Gray.―Meredy se levantó―Y recuerda lo que tenías que decirle a Juvia._

**Fin del flashback.**

Gray dejo su ropa en el armario, ya habia tendido su cama, así que salió de su habitación y se fue a la de su amigo Natsu.

―¡AHH!―gritaba el Dragon Slayer de fuego―Happy ayúdame.

―Aye Natsu.―dijo el exceed mientras ayudaba a Natsu a tender la cama.

―¡Natsu!―dijó Gray mientras entraba a la habitación.―¿Qué haces?

―Arreglar mi cuarto.

Gray miro a su alrededor y Natsu tenía un gran desorden en todo su cuarto, su ropa estaba tirada en todo el piso, había ropa hasta en el techo.

―Eres un idiota flamita.―dijo Gray mientras miraba el desorden de su amigo.

―Cállate cubo de hielo.―dijo Natsu terminando de tender su cama.

―Te ayudare con esto.

Gray recogió toda la ropa de Natsu y la metió en el armario.

―Ya está́ flamita.―dijo Gray.

―Gracias cubo de hielo.

Ambos magos se fueron al salón principal donde Gajeel estaba con su exceed hablando con Levy.

―Enana.―decía Gajeel hablando con Levy―Mañana todos iremos al gremio, él maestro solo nos dio de vacaciones ayer y hoy.

―Lo se Gajeel.―dijó Levy sonrojada―Tal vez tomemos una misión.

―¡Chicos!―saludo Happy animadamente en compañía de Gray y Natsu.

―Hola Happy.―saludo Levy.

―Creo que a todas ya les está gustando que vivamos aquí.―dijó Gray.

―Si.―contesto Levy―Muchas de las chicas ya se acostumbraron tan rápido.

Todos platicaban animadamente, Cana se emborrachaba pero ella era la única que tenía permitido beber en Fairy Hills. Una chica peli azul venia caminando tranquilamente hasta que vio a su pelinegro favorito, fui directamente donde su grupo se reunía.

―Gray-sama.―dijo Juvia mientras se acercaba a Gray―Juvia se siente alagada de que usted viva en Fairy Hills.

―Todos los chicos ahora vivimos aquí.―dijó fríamente Gray.

―Juvia.―dijó Levy para romper la tensión―Vamos a tomar un baño.

―Pero Juvia quiere estar con Gray-sama.

―Adiós.―Levy agarraba a Juvia de las manos y se la llevaba.

―Adiós Levy. Adiós Juvia.―decían los chicos mientras estas dos se alejaban.

Levy y Juvia se fueron directamente al baño de chicas, donde estaban Erza, Wendy, Cana, Evergreen y Mirajane.

―Hola chicas.―saludaba Levy.

―Hola.―saludaban las demás.

―Pensé que desde que hoy comenzarían los desastrosos.―dijó Erza―Pero estuvo todo tranquilo.

―Yo igual me esperaba lo mismo.―contesto Evergreen―Pero con el tiempo… Tal vez hagan muchos destrozos.

―Hoy mire a Levy hablando muy animadamente con Gajeel.―dijo Cana un poco ebria.

―Eeem... Pero Lily estaba con nosotros.―dijo Levy tratando de esconder su sonrojo.

―Ya comenzaran con sus "cosillas".―dijo Erza entre risas.

Todas terminaron su baño y se fueron directamente a sus habitaciones para dormir y esperar un nuevo día.


End file.
